Memories
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: Kiba est au bout du rouleau, s'occuper de lui est devenu si dur. Il n'en peut plus. Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ?
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Memories

**Auteur :** Votre très dévouée Marquise Sissy

**Crédit :** Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Maitre Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que les emprunter et jure solennellement ne pas me faire d'argent avec.

**Genre :** Yaoi/UR/Angst-Romance

**Résumé :** Kiba est au bout du rouleau, s'occuper de lui est devenu si dur. Il n'en peut plus. Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ?

**Bêta-lectrice :** Yzanmyo que je remercie du fond du cœur (Yzan : oui, oui, tu dis ça maintenant ^^ on verra à la fin de la fic si tu me remercie toujours et si tu ne me maudis pas plutôt ^^).

**Note de l'auteur :** Après moultes tergiversations, je publie cette fic alors qu'elle n'est pas achevée d'écrire. Je suis une faible auteur et j'ai besoin de review pour me motiver. Comme j'ai quand même quelques chapitres en réserve, je pense avoir un rythme de parrution assez régulier, environ tous les deux mois (ce qui me laisse le temps d'écrire la fin)

**ATTENTION :** Ce chapitre contient une scène pouvant heurter les plus sensibles.

* * *

**Prologue**

Les bruits dans l'appartement voisin commencent à taper sur les nerfs de Kiba. Il est heureux pour Kakashi et Iruka, mais ne pourraient-ils pas être un peu moins bruyants pendant leurs ébats ? Cela fait un an maintenant qu'il joue au moine et s'occupe de Neji jour et nuit quand il n'est pas en mission. Mais comment aurait-il pu le laisser à l'hôpital ? Ne pas l'avoir à ses cotés, alors que son amant commençait tout juste à assumer leur relation.

Mais qu'ils se taisent, bon sang ! Les gémissements passionnels répétés des deux hommes de l'autre côté de la fine cloison de plâtre de son appartement le dérangent. Ils réveillent ses hormones, attisent des souvenirs sensuels, lui rappellent des moments auxquels il n'a plus le droit, et comme cela fait plus d'une heure qu'il les entend à travers la mince séparation entre les deux appartements voisins, il ne tient presque plus. Il est à bout.

Savoir que le corps blanc de son ancien amant, allongé dans le lit qui a accueilli leurs anciens ébats, un pyjama si facile à retirer, des yeux emplis d'une candeur toute enfantine, une moue à faire craquer une nonne, l'attend derrière la porte de sa chambre n'arrange pas les choses. Il est si facile d'imaginer Neji à la place d'Iruka, si facile de s'imaginer être à celle de Kakashi, d'avoir Neji entre ses bras, leurs peaux se touchant, se fondant dans leurs étreintes passées.

Cela devient trop dur pour Kiba, il sent qu'il pourrait commettre l'irréparable, qu'il est au bord du gouffre, qu'il est sur le point de céder à la tentation, à ce manque, ce besoin inassouvi depuis si longtemps. Il se dirige rapidement vers la salle de bains comme à chaque fois que la pression est trop forte. La main sur la poignée de la porte de la pièce salvatrice, il anticipe déjà le flot de souvenirs qu'il va laisser l'assaillir, ce moment de pur plaisir où il imagine que Neji, le vrai, le fort, le brillant, le passionné, est avec lui, lui donnant ce plaisir auquel il ne peut prétendre avec l'enfant de l'autre côté de l'appartement. Ce plaisir solitaire qu'il ne s'autorise que lorsqu'il est vraiment à bout, celui qui lui permet de ne pas souiller l'innocence de ce regard lilas qui peut le faire fondre en l'espace d'une seconde, de ce regard qui lui rappelle que celui qu'il aime n'est pas vraiment là, ce regard de petit garçon admirant son père. Ce plaisir qui lui permettra de tenir, d'espérer qu'un jour enfin l'homme qu'il aime lui reviendra même si ce n'est que pour un court instant.

Une exclamation venant de la chambre le fige. Non pas maintenant, supplie-t-il silencieusement alors que ses doigts se crispent, s'accrochant désespérément à la poignée de porcelaine blanche. Non, non, non ! Il ne supportera pas de voir son nez aquilin, sa bouche tentante, ses yeux de nacre suppliants, ce corps qu'il connaît si bien tendu vers lui, confiant et abandonné.

Rien que cette voix boudeuse lui donne des frissons, bien qu'il n'en ait pas le droit. Kiba tente tant bien que mal de chasser le fantasme naissant dans son esprit, de faire fuir le souvenir de leurs étreintes, d'envoyer valser le désir qui l'habite. Pour se calmer, il inspire et expire profondément, calmant sa respiration qui s'est faite saccadée un instant, apaisant les battements de son cœur qui n'en encaissera pas plus.

Non, il ne doit pas céder à la tentation. Se reprenant, au prix d'un effort surhumain, il s'éloigne de la salle de bains et entre dans la chambre. Dans la pièce, Neji l'attend, fixant immédiatement ses orbes de nacre sur lui, le remettant instantanément au supplice, balayant peu à peu ce self contrôle si durement retrouvé. Les yeux de Kiba se posent sur le visage pâle encadré de cette longue chevelure sombre. L'expression est si enfantine, si innocente sur ce corps d'adulte tant convoité.

Ba…, murmure Neji d'une voix profonde aux intonations infantiles.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demande Kiba, les nerfs à fleur de peau, ayant de plus en plus de mal à soutenir ce regard blanc empli d'innocence.

Câlin…, réponds le jeune homme avec une expression suppliante.

Non, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Neji. Ba doit aller se doucher… et vite …, tente d'expliquer Kiba au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Câlin, chouine l'Hyûga installé sur le lit, les bras tendus vers lui comme le ferait un enfant réclamant une étreinte rassurante à un adulte, lui donnant un air terriblement sexy aux yeux du maitre chien.

Je ne peux vraiment pas…, reprends Kiba, échappant à ce regard de nacre qui le met mal à l'aise, ravivant ce désir intense qui bout dans ses veines.

Ba, câlin. répète Neji d'une petite voix plaintive. Son visage de jeune homme mûr arborant une moue enfantine angoissée, de petites perles salées menaçant de s'échapper des yeux emplis d'une culpabilité, non- méritée, de l'homme-enfant.

Les yeux embués de larmes du jeune homme aux longs cheveux ont finalement raison de Kiba. Il s'approche doucement du lit, s'assoit sur le dessus en laine où est installé son ancien amant et prend dans ses bras un Neji méconnaissable. Exit son air hautin et froid, son corps a perdu de sa musculature, non sans rester désirable. Les exercices que Kiba lui impose tous les jours contribuent à ce résultat. Au début, comme pour tout ce qui concerne son amant, Kiba appréciait ces exercices mais, maintenant, ils lui sont pesant, de plus en plus insupportables. Son petit-ami n'est pas toujours enclin à obtempérer et le temps où ils furent amants lui manque de plus en plus alors que le maitre-chien musèle ses envies, son manque de ce corps qui lui a un jour appartenu, de leurs étreintes. Leur relation lui manque tout simplement. Tout ce qui faisait leurs vies, tout ce qui les définissaient, tous ces petits moments qui faisaient d'eux des amants, qui sont gravés en lui, dans sa chair, dans son cœur, qui coulent dans ses veines et qui n'existent plus, non, qui n'ont jamais existés pour cette personne dans ses bras, pour ce visage qu'il ne reconnaît pas, lui laissant une sensation de vide intense. Il resserre un peu plus son étreinte pour oublier ce sentiment..

Kiba n'entend plus ses voisins, peut être réussira-t-il à rester calme, il faut qu'il se contienne, qu'il bride ses envies, son désir de l'avoir encore une fois à lui et lui seul en tant qu'homme, et non comme parent de substitution à cause d'un clan borné. L'être qui est dans ses bras est si pur, si naïf, si innocent, si faible. Il n'a pas le droit de le souiller, il ne doit pas céder à ses pulsions alors que son amant n'est plus qu'un jeune homme doté d'un esprit infantile, fragile. Kiba sait que s'il cède à ses désirs, à cet appel de la chair qui brûle en lui, il ne fera que blesser Neji. Et ça, il ne peut l'envisager car il l'aime plus que tout malgré son état actuel.

Alors que cette pensée lui traverse l'esprit, un ultime cri de plaisir retenti, amplifié par le silence de la chambre jusque là uniquement troublé par le bruit de leurs respirations. Neji se colle un peu plus à lui, s'agrippant à son cou avec des gestes maladroits qui trahissent la réaction d'un enfant apeuré. Sauf que là, ce n'est pas un enfant, enfin pas un enfant ordinaire. Le corps qui se presse contre le sien n'a rien de celui d'un garçonnet mais est bien celui d'un jeune adulte en possession de la plus part de ses moyens.

Kiba déglutit avec difficulté, tentant de mettre le plus possible de distance entre eux malgré l'étreinte désespérée de Neji. Il peut maintenant sentir clairement une bosse contre sa hanche, une bosse sans équivoque, la réaction d'un corps d'adulte au déchainement charnel qui retentit dans ce dernier cri, une érection. Le visage poupin de Neji n'exprime que l'incompréhension et la peur. Il ne doit pas et ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive, pourquoi son corps réagit ainsi. Et cela l'effraye au plus haut point. Son esprit d'enfant n'est pas capable d'appréhender ces choses propres aux adultes et à leur monde qui lui est étranger. Ce cri de plaisir doit lui paraître étrange et angoissant par les réactions qu'il provoque dans ce corps d'homme qu'il ne maitrise pas.

Depuis le jour où il a repris connaissance, les émotions de Neji ressortent de plus en plus souvent avec l'innocence et la spontanéité que son retour en enfance lui a donné. Et cela ne fait qu'ajouter au charme de l'ancien prince des glaces. Dieu a-t-il décidé d'infliger à Kiba la pire des tentations ? Parce qu'il ne va plus tarder à lâcher prise. Cette fois, il n'en peut plus, il est à bout, il le sent au plus profond de lui même. Cela fait un an qu'il ne peut que le changer, le laver, le coiffer, l'habiller, le nourrir, le consoler – à ses risques et périls – et le surveiller jour et nuit. Il a bien cru mourir de peur lorsque, quand son nouveau protégé a commencé à se déplacer tout seul, il a joué avec ses kunais restés sur la table. Depuis lors, pour la protection de son colocataire, inconscient du danger, il est obligé de sceller tous les endroits où se situent les objets et les produits dangereux. Il le fait à l'aide d'un sceau qui lui mange une bonne partie de son chakra et le peu d'énergie qu'il reste au jeune maître chien dans cette vie qu'il trouve de plus en plus ingrate.

Donner du plaisir à l'homme qu'il aime est interdit à Kiba, pas tant qu'il sera dans cet état, son esprit irrémédiablement bloqué en mode petit garçon. Comment faire comprendre à quelqu'un, qui a la mentalité d'un enfant d'à peine un an, ce que sont les appels du corps, le désir, l'amour charnel et passionnel… Il ne peut pas se résoudre à le toucher alors que son amant, non ex-amant maintenant, est dans cet état.

Et pourtant, là, en cet instant, sa raison flanche peu à peu. Ces cris de plaisirs le torturent, son bien aimé blotti dans ses bras avec un visage si ravagé qui le rend plus attirant qu'il ne l'est déjà. Le fait de savoir que, malgré son état, son corps ressent encore du désir, exprime de l'envie. Les petits gémissements plaintifs et apeurés que Neji émet, le visage niché, dans son cou, tandis qu'il lui caresse le dos pour le rassurer sont autant de sabres qui laminent peu à peu sa volonté et son cœur. Toutes ces petites choses, ajoutées aux doutes et au désespoir qui le submergent régulièrement, additionnées à la fatigue, à ce besoin de lâcher prise avant de sombrer dans la folie pure et simple, ont finalement raison de sa bonne conscience.

Il est à bout, il a besoin de retrouver celui qu'il aime, de retrouver celui qui le prenait dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Il n'en peu plus d'être celui qui protège, qui cajole, qui console. Lui aussi a besoin de sentir une présence rassurante à ses côtés, cette présence qui commençait tout juste à exister, à s'ouvrir un peu plus, à lui faire croire que la vie est belle et que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre. Il a besoin de ses bras qui lui faisaient comprendre combien il est précieux, combien il compte, combien il est aimé, combien la folie peut être douce. Il veut juste retrouver l'homme qu'il aime. Peu à peu, il perd pieds, il craque, il oublie le présent et sombre dans le passé.

Les mains de Kiba dans le dos de Neji partent à la recherche de ces points qu'il a si bien connus autrefois, qu'il n'a pas oubliés et qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Les gémissements dans son cou se font soudain plus sensuels, plus masculins, plus adultes, le ramenant un peu plus vers ce passé heureux auquel le maitre chien aspire tant. Kiba, dans un état second, se défait de l'étreinte des bras fins et pâles toujours noués autour de son cou et retire le haut du jeune homme au regard lilas qui le dévisage, étonné. Kiba lui fait rapidement signe que tout va bien, autant pour se rassurer lui-même que pour rassurer l'être désiré dans ses bras. Dans un murmure, il lui rappelle qu'il ne lui fera jamais de mal, non jamais. Il l'aime trop pour ça.

Doucement, le jeune homme descend suçoter le cou du brun, dont le corps réagit instantanément, alors qu'il reste figé entre ses bras ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il se passe. Kiba ne veut pas voir son visage. Il ne veut pas, il ne peut pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne veut pas le voir ce regard plein d'incompréhension enfantine. Il a bien trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait y voir, trop peur de se retrouver à nouveau dans le présent, alors que le passé est bien plus agréable. Alors, il continue sa descente, et au lieu de plonger dans les orbes de nacre de celui qu'il aime tant, il vérifie rapidement que la protubérance qu'il a sentie plus tôt est toujours présente, que le désir de son amant est toujours vivant, que son amour existe encore. Il le veut sien, à nouveau, juste un instant, comme avant, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Entendre encore sa voix, retentissante de plaisir, prononcer son nom amoureusement, entendre ses gémissements sensuels, ses cris de jouissance, sentir son corps vibrer contre le sien, ne former qu'un avec lui, lui prouver une fois de plus qu'il l'aime plus que tout, qu'il n'appartient qu'à lui. C'est tout ce qu'il veut, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Kiba ferme les yeux, se rappelant chaque détail de ce corps auquel il donne du plaisir. Les abdominaux superbement dessinés, les mains blanches et expertes, le regard habituellement si froid ardent de désir sous ses caresses, les frissons sur sa peau, le petit grain de beauté sur sa fesse droite. Tous ces souvenirs charnels l'assaillent et attisent son désir. Il oublie que Neji a été retrouvé diminué mentalement. A cet instant, il est toujours son amant, il est toujours ce ninja fort et froid qui est doux et passionné avec lui, amoureux.

Il attrape délicatement une des mains de Neji et la pose sur sa propre verge gonflée de désir. Ce dernier s'écarte vivement comme brûlé par ce contact effrayant et cet homme qu'il ne reconnaît plus. Dans son esprit d'enfant, tout cela n'a pas de sens et pour la première fois il est effrayé et mort de peur face à son gardien, celui en qui, jusqu'ici, il a toute confiance. Mais Kiba ne comprend pas. Il est dans un autre monde, un monde ou celui qu'il aime est toujours là, présent, vif d'esprit. Il s'est laisser rattraper par sa folie, celle qu'il sentait poindre depuis de nombreux jours, celle qui lui fait oublier l'horreur du présent et le laisse dans la félicité du passé. Alors, comme lors de leurs jeux amoureux, il continue sa descente, laisse sa langue jouer un instant avec le nombril blanc qu'il a découvert en ouvrant le haut de pyjama de satin ivoire. Ses mains expertes défont le pantalon et le caleçon, se délectant par avance de ce qui va suivre…

A ce moment là, Kiba s'arrête, il stoppe net son geste. La réalité vient de le rattraper. Ce n'est pas un caleçon sous ses doigts mais un lange et ce n'est pas son amant qui le regarde mais un enfant apeuré. L'horreur de la situation submerge le jeune maître chien. Une lame de souffrance et de culpabilité engloutit les dernières flammes de sa passion. Il n'a tout de même pas…

Kiba se dégoûte, il ne mérite pas de s'occuper de lui. Comment a-t-il pu ? Comment a-t-il osé le toucher, le toucher de cette manière ? Les larmes sur les joues pales du Hyûga trouvent un écho dans les siennes… Il sort brusquement, trébuchant presque, courant hors de cette pièce où il a commis l'irréparable. Il a besoin d'air. Il a besoin d'aide. Il est en train de perdre pied, de se laisser gagner par la folie de croire encore que tout peut redevenir comme avant. Comment retourner à l'intérieur et faire face à ce regard, à cette innocence qu'il était sur le point de lui voler. C'est la pire des choses qu'il pouvait faire, Neji ne voudra plus jamais de lui à ses cotés, il ne veut pas de nouveau se sentir rejeté par lui. Il ne pourrait pas y faire face, pas cette fois-ci. Il est si fatigué…

Malgré sa détresse, il n'ose pas appeler Hinata ou Sakura pour qu'elles viennent. Comment pourrait-il leur expliquer ? Leur expliquer qu'il est épuisé de s'occuper de l'homme qu'il aime. Qu'a force de le nourrir, de le changer et de le veiller, il a l'impression que son cœur s'assèche, que l'amour le fuit peu à peu, qu'il a peur de l'abandonner un jour s'il venait a trop se reposer sur elles.

Depuis ce jour, où Neji a été retrouvé gisant à terre, sa vie à lui a viré au cauchemar. Tout d'abord, le diagnostic de Tsunade, ce jutsu inconnu qui a fait régresser le cerveau, l'esprit de celui qu'il aime, à l'état de nouveau-né. Les nuits entières qu'elle passa, en sa compagnie, au chevet de Neji, tentant de trouver la clé qui le délivrerait, qui le lui rendrait tel qu'il était… avant. Et ses espoirs, vaincus…

Lorsqu'il a décidé de le prendre chez lui, ne supportant plus de le voir dans cette chambre blanche, froide et sans vie. Il pensait pouvoir le faire revenir près de lui en lui parlant tous les jours d'eux, de leurs souvenirs, de leur vie d'avant. Mais Neji n'avait pas plus progressé qu'un nourrisson, et lui avait commencé à douter de sa guérison, de leur amour, du sens que tout cela avait. Sa capacité à tenir, à avancer, à continuer s'était éfilochée petit à petit, s'éffritant lentement, juste un peu, au début, et ensuite de plus en plus, les mois passant, les tentatives pour le ramener échouant l'une après l'autre. Et lui, Kiba Inuzuka, sombrait à chaque fois un peu plus profondément dans le désespoir, lentement, silencieusement.

Evidemment, ses amis s'en sont aperçut, même Tsunade qui lui a alors donné un traitement adapté, qu'il n'a jamais daigné prendre. A quoi bon vivre et rire, si celui qu'il aime n'est plus, si il ne reste qu'une infime partie de lui. Aujourd'hui, plus que tout, il se sent indigne des attentions qui lui sont portées et de la confiance du Hokage. Sakura ou Tsunade viennent encore régulièrement tenter à nouveau quelque chose pour l'Hyûga, ayant compris depuis longtemps qu'il n'y aurait que sa guérison qui apaiserait l'âme tourmentée de Kiba, que ce serait la seule issue acceptable pour le jeune maître chien. Mais le peu d'espoir qu'elles lui apportent chaque fois en passant la porte vole vite en éclat et réduit un peu plus son cœur en miettes à chaque échec.

En plus de ses espoirs toujours déçus, laisser à la garde de quelqu'un d'autre pendant ses missions son ancien amant est une vraie torture pour lui. Il est cependant bien obligé de le faire car il doit les nourrir et payer ses factures – c'est ce qu'il se répète à chaque fois. Quand il part, il laisse donc Neji sous la garde de Tsunade, Sakura ou Hinata à l'hôpital. Il n'a confiance qu'en elles et même en le sachant à l'abri auprès d'elles, il se sent coupable de l'abandonner ainsi, de le délaisser ne serait ce qu'une journée.

Il est de plus en plus distrait lors de ses missions, son esprit obnubilé par celui qu'il a laissé derrière et son chakra et sa force épuisées par la surveillance constante que celui-ci demande, alors, pour sa propre sécurité, Tsunade ne lui donne plus que des missions de rang C tout au mieux. Naruto serait là, il rirait sûrement des progrès inexistants de son ami, mais il est avec Jiraya quelque part dans le pays du feu s'entrainant et progressant. Alors que lui est là dans cette situation inextricable qui n'a pas de fin.

Cette culpabilité de le laisser seul n'est rien face à celle qu'il ressent en ce moment. Il ne sait plus comment faire face. Si Neji, le vrai Neji, le voyait, il se moquerait de lui. Ses yeux se plisseraient légèrement et un fin sourire étirerait ses lèvres, et lui, lui, le fier Kiba, bouderait alors comme un enfant. Et l'Hyûga, son amant qui aujourd'hui n'est plus, le prendrait dans ses bras et lui chuchoterait au creux de l'oreille de faire de son mieux, de ne pas baisser les bras, que cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Cette image lui redonne un peu de courage, le rassure, il doit faire face à son erreur même s'il est mort de trouille de se faire rejeter par cet enfant. Et il prie, il prie le Ciel, Dieu, ou il ne sait quelle force supérieure, que le petit Neji ne lui tienne pas rigueur de l'acte abject qu'il vient de commettre, qu'il ne le regarde pas comme un monstre, qu'il ne le repousse pas, qu'il ne lui demande pas Hinata pour qui il a une affection toute particulière. Cette idée le fait sourire légèrement, apparemment même enfant Neji ressent une profonde affection pour sa cousine, qu'il a toujours plus considéré comme une sœur.

Quand il entre à nouveau dans la chambre, ce dernier tente de se cacher maladroitement, s'emmêlant dans les draps de coton rouge, fuyant comme il peut cette personne en qui il avait foi et qui maintenant lui fait peur. Kiba comprend l'effroi de l'enfant, ce petit être enfermé dans un corps d'adulte, et reste sur le pas de la porte. « Je sais que je t'ai fait peur. Je suis désolé. Tu sais, même les grands font des bêtises. Tu veux bien me pardonner ? », demande-t-il à Neji qui le dévisage avec de grands yeux apeurés. Apparemment, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns ne sait pas trop quoi faire, il n'est pas rassuré. Mais malgré tout il aime beaucoup celui qui lui fait face.

Comment réussir à le rassurer, s'interroge Kiba mentalement. Il sait, il sent qu'un rien peut faire basculer les choses dans un sens ou dans un autre, soit Neji le rejette totalement, soit il lui pardonne. Comment faire pour calmer cette peur, obtenir ce pardon ? Quand il aperçoit Akamaru près du lit, il trouve sa réponse. Le « petit » Neji aime beaucoup son chien et celui-ci le lui rend bien. Parfois Kiba se demande si ce petit Neji là est le même qu'il fut autrefois, lors de sa véritable enfance. Innocent, candide et heureux, tout simplement.

« Si je te fais encore très peur comme aujourd'hui, tu pourras demander à Akamaru de me mordre… », tente de le rassurer Kiba. Les yeux de nacre font la navette entre l'homme qui lui fait face et le grand chien blanc allongé à coté de lui. Celui-ci lève un œil vers l'enfant, puis tourne son regard vers son maitre et émet un léger grognement, apparemment lui non plus n'a pas beaucoup apprécié la façon d'agir du plus adulte du groupe. La réaction du chien et la tête de son maitre font rire le petit Neji. Kiba vient de gagner une nouvelle bataille mais il se demande pendant combien de temps encore il va pouvoir tenir…. Tenir face à cette situation, lutter contre lui-même…

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur :** Fin de ce prologue, qui, je vous l'accorde, ne donne pas dans la gaité. Dites-vous que vous avez échappés au pire. A l'origine, mon idée était que Kiba aille jusqu'au bout avec le « petit Neji », et puis je n'ai finalement pas pu m'y résoudre. Je pense que ça ne correspond pas au personnage.


	2. Ch1 Souvenir d'amitié

**Titre :** Memories

**Auteur :** Votre très dévouée Marquise Sissy

**Crédit :** Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Maitre Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que les emprunter et jure solennellement ne pas me faire d'argent avec.

**Genre :** Romance, drame, yaoi (relation entre deux hommes)

**Résumé :** Neji revient de mission totalement transformé. Kiba doit s'occuper de lui. Mais ce n'est pas si facile de voir son ancien amant dans cet état...

**Bêta-lectrice :** **Yzanmyo** qui fait un super boulot. Merci encore.

Note de l'auteure Merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de commenter.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

**Maruna :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Tu as échapé de peu au jusqu"au bout dans le prologue mais Kiba n'était pas d'accord. Le Kiba Neji étant un de mes couples fétiche, je l'ai choisi délibérément et je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'ai justement choisi Neji pour régresser parce que dans le manga c'est l'un des plus matures de la génération. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs d'amitié**

_Des gémissements, un regard innocent, apeuré, son corps brûlant qui ne lui répond plus, laissant libre court à ses pulsions. Le dégoût dans les regards d'Hinata et de Sakura. Les accusations muettes qu'ils transportent..._

Kiba se réveille en sursaut, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il regarde le corps endormi enroulé dans les draps de coton à coté de lui. Il se souvient, il se rappelle qu'une partie de son songe est réelle. Il se souvient, il a failli, il était sur le point de… de… Non, c'est trop dur d'y repenser. Cela fait maintenant une semaine qu'il s'est laissé aller, une semaine qu'il n'en dort presque plus la nuit, tant le remord le ronge.

D'un geste doux, il effleure la peau pale de Neji paisiblement endormi près de lui. Bizarrement, le jeune homme lui a pardonné plus facilement qu'il ne se pardonne lui-même. Kiba trouve sa faute impardonnable, ce qu'il a fait était au delà de l'immonde. Il a abusé de la confiance de l'être qui compte le plus à ses yeux. Il s'est transformé en monstre.

Là, étendu, sur le lit, tranquillement pelotonné dans les bras de Morphée, il ressemble au Neji qui lui manque tant, celui en pleine possession de ses moyens qui partageait sa vie et qui le faisait vibrer. Le regard de Kiba sur son ancien amant est doux, empli d'amour. Un amour qui a lentement muri au fond de lui. Un amour dont il a envie de se souvenir. Il n'était pas que son amant, il était aussi son compagnon, son confident, son ami, son meilleur ami…Il ferme les yeux pour mieux se souvenir de leur relation si particulière, de leurs premiers contacts, de leurs premières rencontres, de leurs premières missions ensemble, de leur toute première mission ensemble, de leur premier échec commun aussi. Il plonge dans le souvenir de ces moments passés comme un naufrager s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage.

Konoha venait tout juste de se faire attaquer par Orochimaru et Tsunade n'avait pris son poste d'Hokage que depuis très peu de temps. Tous les chûnins et les jûnins étaient en mission ou occupés à la reconstruction du village et cet abrutit d'Uchiwa avait décidé de fuir avec les sbires du ninja renégat. C'était Shikamaru, récemment promu chûnin, qui était leur chef d'équipe. Pour cette mission, ils étaient cinq : Shikamaru, Chôji, Naruto, Neji et lui. Cinq pour combattre les quatre du son. Cinq pour combattre Oto. Cinq pour ramener Sasuke.

La réflexion qui avait guidée les réactions du jeune Neji marquait alors sa maturité et ses grandes capacités de ninja déjà dévoilées lors de l'examen de chûnin. Kiba n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'admirer bien que peu avant il avait failli tuer, Hinata, sa propre cousine, et faire subir le même sort au, plus que têtu, Naruto lors de leurs duels pour cet examen. Oui c'est d'un homme comme lui qu'il est tombé amoureux, alliant grâce, force, beauté et intelligence. Capable de frôler la mort pour le salut de ses compagnons. La bataille avait été rude et il avait été impressionné par l'abnégation dont avait fait preuve Neji en restant seul derrière pour combattre un ennemi des plus farouche, sachant tout à fait que ce combat lui serait surement fatal.

Il n'avait pas été en reste lui-même dans cette bataille, il était passé très près de la mort. Il avait failli perdre Akamaru aussi, une erreur qu'il ne se pardonne toujours pas aujourd'hui. A croire qu'il ne se pardonne jamais ses propres fautes. Pourtant, malgré tous leurs efforts, malgré leur courage, ils avaient échoué. La déception avait était grande quand Naruto avait été retrouvé presque mort dans la Vallée de la Fin et qu'aucune trace de Sasuke ne fut trouvée hormis celles de la bataille terrifiante qui avait dû avoir lieu entre les deux coéquipiers, marquant la détermination des deux combattants, l'un à partir, l'autre à retenir son frère de cœur.

Leur mission était un échec. Sasuke avait gagné, il était parti. Ils avaient perdu l'un des leurs, un ninja de Konoha devenu déserteur, un de leur génération, un qu'ils avaient côtoyé toute leur enfance. Ils étaient passés tout près de la mort pour le ramener et avaient échoués. Un échec doux-amer.

Ils y avaient tout de même gagné une confiance presque inébranlable en leurs compagnons d'infortune. Ils étaient unis dans la douleur de la perte et de la déception. Chacun avait laissé une nouvelle part de son innocence dans leurs combats. Ils n'avaient pu se battre seuls. Ils n'avaient pu vaincre sans l'aide de Suna.

Ils avaient touché la mort ensemble. Ils étaient dorénavant liés. C'est ce jour là que Neji avait commencé à remonter dans son estime car comme tous les autres, il était lié à lui par une force que Kiba, lui-même, ne comprenait pas.

Les missions de recherche de Sasuke avaient continuées, parfois ensemble, parfois séparés. Il appréciait le changement de comportement de Neji depuis son combat avec Naruto dans l'arène pour devenir chûnin. Moins lointain, plus humain, même s'il gardait encore une certaine distance avec tout le monde par une curieuse habitude. On sentait dans son regard, dans sa façon de bouger, d'être, qu'il avait un fardeau en moins sur les épaules, qu'il se sentait plus libre. Neji veillait aussi plus souvent sur sa cousine. Comprenant qu'elle n'était pas responsable de la mort de son père, il lui avait redonné sa confiance et son soutien.

Ils se croisaient régulièrement, Kiba devenant plus proche d'Hinata, faisant d'elle petit à petit plus qu'une coéquipière, une amie, et allant la chercher régulièrement au domaine Hyûga pour leurs entrainements et leurs missions. Les deux jeunes hommes échangeaient alors un signe de tête, un regard, se reconnaissant l'un l'autre comme un ninja de valeur, se souvenant du terrible combat qu'ils avaient mené ensemble.

Kiba est ramené au moment présent lorsque Neji bouge dans son sommeil pour venir se coller à lui. Veillant sur l'homme qui hante ses pensées. Espérant qu'il redevienne rapidement le ninja qui l'a sauvé à plusieurs reprises. Il soupire en se prenant à espérer que Sakura ou Tsunade passe une fois de plus la porte avec le remède à l'état de Neji. Un espoir même factice lui ferait du bien, tant il est troublé. Ses yeux, happés par les traits délicats du visage endormi contre son flanc, redeviennent lointains lorsqu'il se plonge à nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

Il se rappelle de leur mission, quelques semaines après le départ de Naruto pour son entrainement spécial avec Jiraya. Une mission d'escorte toute simple. Leur équipe se composait d'eux seuls, leurs compagnons étant affectés à diverses tâches. Son flair et sa force brute et la vision et la frappe délicate et précise de son compagnon étaient suffisants pour escorter le commerçant ayant commandé la mission. Ils n'avaient pas eu grand chose à faire et ils avaient fini par discuter.

Neji s'était avéré passionnant. Il avait des connaissances dans beaucoup de domaines, était cultivé et pourtant malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu penser de lui auparavant, il n'était pas arrogant. Il lui laissait la parole et l'écoutait, contrait parfois ses arguments tout en respectant son opinion. Ils s'étaient entrainés ensemble aussi, ne pouvant se battre contre des assaillants inexistants et ayant besoin de conserver leur forme physique. A la fin de cette mission, quelque chose proche de l'amitié naissait entre eux, ils étaient devenus plus complices, plus proches que des coéquipiers d'une mission mais pas encore tout à fait des amis.

Kiba, les yeux toujours tournés vers celui qu'il aime, soupire. Comment pourrait-il avoir une discussion avec celui qui partage son lit en ce moment ? Comment pourrait-il s'entrainer avec cette personne ? Comment pourrait-il être autre chose que sa mère et son père ? Comment pourrait-il être son ami ? Alors qu'il n'a plus ni le temps ni le courage de tenir une conversation avec lui. Et puis, à quoi cela lui servirait-il ? A se faire encore plus de mal, à élargir cette blessure immonde qui lui pourri déjà le cœur, à le renfermer encore plus au monde autour de lui. Il n'est pas sot, ni sourd, il sait ce que les autres disent et pensent de lui, mais abandonner Neji serait un remède pire que le mal. Ce serait une nouvelle chose qu'il se sait incapable de se pardonner.

Encore une fois, il se sent épuisé par cette situation. Il regrette tellement l'homme qui l'a sauvé avec un petit rictus de triomphe lors de leur deuxième examen de chûnin.

Celui-ci se déroulait à Suna et partait à peu près sur les mêmes bases que le précédent. Un test qui visait à connaître leurs capacités à récolter des informations. Puis un second, leur permettant de tester leurs aptitudes à survivre dans un milieu hostile et à garder des informations secrètes. Bien sûr, dans le village du vent, le milieu hostile fut le désert : sec, aride, dangereux. On leur avait confié un rouleau chacun avec pour ordre de le transmettre à la personne capable de leur restituer un code confidentiel dans un lieu précis. C'était une mission en solo, puis en duo, contrairement à l'épreuve de Konoha qui se faisait totalement en équipe.

Ils étaient partis de différents points de la zone d'entrainement. La tâche était plus difficile qu'il ne le paraissait. D'abord, ils étaient dans un milieu découvert et les premières batailles éclatèrent assez rapidement. Tous voulant les rouleaux des autres pour les empêcher d'arriver au bout de leur mission. Logique qu'il comprenait mais à laquelle il n'adhérait pas. Pour lui, sa mission devait se faire dans le respect de son adversaire, il devait leur laisser une chance à chacun de faire leurs preuves. Et puis, qui lui disait que celui qu'il cherchait ne se trouvait pas parmi ceux qu'il attaquerait.

Kiba avait opté pour une autre option. En fin tacticien, il avait attendu, caché avec Akamaru sous une bâche, que les premières batailles cessent, tout en les observant. Cherchant, parmi les combattants, celui qui deviendrait son partenaire pour atteindre le but de sa mission.

Il se tint donc l'ouïe à l'affut qu'un quelconque abruti laisse entendre la phrase dont il avait besoin. Il ne l'obtint pas et partit à la recherche du lieu où il devait se rendre, espérant que celui qui avait le deuxième rouleau serait assez intelligent pour avoir la même idée. Il râla longtemps sur le fait que dans un désert, il n'y avait aucun point de repère, que du sable, du sable et encore du sable… Le seul élément de décor était les roches qui captaient la chaleur et la rendait encore plus insupportable qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il comprit cependant assez vite qu'il n'y avait pas que du sable et des roches dans ce désert. Des insectes gros comme des chevaux sortirent de leurs cachettes et commencèrent à l'attaquer. Un scorpion d'une taille impressionnante lui donna beaucoup de fil à retordre mais il en vint tout de même à bout grâce à Akamaru qui avait senti le danger venir.

Au bout d'une journée d'errance, il comprit que voyager de nuit serait plus supportable et plus simple. Les étoiles le guideraient et il aurait l'avantage de l'obscurité pour se faire discret. Il continua donc sa progression la nuit suivante. Celle-ci fut bien plus rapide et il arriva au point de rendez-vous, une oasis verdoyante, paradis dans cet océan de sable. Il était assoiffé et Akamaru et lui se dirigèrent directement vers le point d'eau de celle-ci sans même vérifier la présence d'un éventuel ennemi.

Alors qu'il se baissait pour remplir sa gourde, il sentit le tranchant tiède d'une lame de kunai pressée sur sa gorge.

- Tu es bien imprudent Kiba, lui souffla à l'oreille une voix qu'il reconnu aussitôt.

- Toi aussi, répondit l'intéressé une pointe de kunai dirigé vers le flanc de Neji. Encore une fois sa capacité à comprendre son ami canin, lui avait permit de ne pas être à la merci de son adversaire et aurait pu lui sauver la vie.

- Egalité, décréta ce dernier en s'éloignant.

Les deux amis rirent, heureux de se trouver un allié dans ce désert. Ils remplirent leurs gourdes et s'installèrent sur le bord du point d'eau. Le silence s'installa. Tout d'abord reposant, il se transforma en tension. Ils attendaient tous les deux quelqu'un. Et chacun pouvait le sentir. Soudain, le visage tourné vers le ciel, Neji pris la parole : "La lune est belle ce soir". C'était le signal, il sut comment continuer la conversation.

- Mais elle ternit l'éclat des étoiles.

- Je suis heureux que ce soit toi, continua Neji le visage toujours tourné vers l'astre donnant un aspect irréel à son visage pale encadré de ses longs cheveux bruns.

- Moi aussi, souffla Kiba.

- Reposons-nous. Nous aurons une longue journée demain.

Ils se couchèrent, Akamaru faisant le premier tour de garde pour eux. L'intelligent chien réveilla son maitre plusieurs heures plus tard afin qu'il prenne la relève et Neji prit le dernier tour.

Au point de l'aube, il réveilla son ami. Ils avaient pour ordre, une fois réunis, de se rendre à la tour du Kazekage, ce qui voulait dire sortir de ce damné désert. Le scorpion auquel Kiba avait eu affaire la veille repointa le bout de son dard mortel avec plusieurs amis et ils les attaquèrent.

Le maitre d'Akamaru fut gravement blessé dans la bataille. Neji lui sauva cependant la vie en achevant l'animal restant. Il semblait danser alors qu'il posait ça et là ses doigts sur l'épaisse cuirasse de l'animal. Chaque geste était calculé pour atteindre un point de chakra de celui-ci, même s'il n'avait pas la constitution d'un humain. Neji semblait capable d'adapter sa technique en fonction de la morphologie de celui qui se trouvait face à lui. Malgré sa faiblesse, Kiba prit bien soin de garder ce détail à l'esprit. Il pourrait lui être utile plus tard.

Kika allongé et fiévreux, sombra dans l'inconscience alors qu'il suivait les mouvements de son coéquipier. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans la tour du Kazekage, Neji à son coté avec un air anxieux. Quand il l'avait charrié sur son expressivité exceptionnelle, l'Hyûga s'était vite repris et avait affiché de nouveau son air neutre. Il lui annonça qu'ils étaient tous les deux sélectionnés pour l'épreuve suivante : les duels.

A l'issue de l'examen, ils avaient tous les deux obtenus leur grade. Ceux de leurs équipes également, Ino et Chôji furent félicités par un Shikamaru baillant d'ennui. Ils avaient fêté leurs promotions tous ensembles. Ce fut la première fois où il se dit que Neji était vraiment beau. Cette réflexion, bien que fugace et due à l'alcool, fut sûrement le point de départ de ses sentiments pour l'homme entre ses bras.

Il sourit en se souvenant du temps où il se pensait amoureux d'Hinata. Sa coéquipière et son cousin étaient si gracieux, si beaux quand ils s'entrainaient au junken ensemble dans le jardin de la demeure familiale. Oui, ils étaient beaux, si beaux, tous les deux qu'il les jalousait presque de leur grâce féline. Des Dieux seraient descendus sur Terre qu'ils ne les auraient qu'à peine éclipsés dans leurs majestés.

Le regard à nouveau vif posé sur son ancien amant, le cœur de Kiba rate un battement au souvenir de la beauté, de la grâce, de la magnificence de celui-ci quand il exécute l'art familial. Et s'il ne le revoyait jamais l'utiliser ? Et si toute cette grâce était perdue à jamais ? Il ne s'en remettrait pas. Car, à ses yeux, Hinata, bien que belle et gracieuse, ne l'égalait pas.

Le chant d'un oiseau à l'extérieur le tire de ses sombres pensées. Il est temps pour lui de se lever et d'affronter une nouvelle journée sans celui qu'il aime. Si seulement, il pouvait être guéri rapidement. Si seulement, il pouvait vite retrouver l'homme qu'il aime. Une larme solitaire, brûlante de désespoir, de son désespoir, roule sur sa joue, alors que doucement, presque à regret, il s'écarte du merveilleux corps de l'homme qu'il aime.

* * *

Soyez généreux avec l'auteure remplissez la petite case review en bas de votre écran.


	3. Cha2 Souvenirs de Haine

**Titre :** Memories

**Auteur :** Votre très dévouée Marquise Sissy

**Crédit :** Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Maitre Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que les emprunter et jure solennellement ne pas me faire d'argent avec.

**Genre :** Romance, drame, yaoi (relation entre deux hommes)

**Résumé :** Neji revient de mission totalement transformé. Kiba doit s'occuper de lui. Mais ce n'est pas si facile de voir son ancien amant dans cet état...

**Bêta-lectrice :** **Yzanmyo** qui fait un super boulot. Merci encore.

**Note de l'auteure** : Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2. On avance dans le passé comme dans le présent de nos héros. J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu avec mon temps de publication. J'écris lentement et donc publie lentement.

**Encore Merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires !**

* * *

**Réponse au Reviews Anonymes : **

_**Marauna :**_ Contente que le Flash Back t'ai plus. Il y en a a nouveau dans ce chapitre et les suivants, tu vas donc pouvoir les découvrir découvrant leurs sentiments

_**Pricilla1998 :**_ Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a pas assez de dialogue. Je me fais violance à chaque chapitre parce que justement, je trouve qu'en général j'en fais un peu trop. Ne me pousse pas vers mon vice^^. Je suis heureuse que la construction de la fic te plaise et espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs de haine**

Une nouvelle journée de missions insipides se termine et Kiba rentre chez lui pour retrouver celui qui occupe ses pensées depuis longtemps déjà. Même diminué, il l'aime toujours. Même avec le comportement d'un enfant, Neji reste celui qui fait battre son cœur. Enfin, il le croit, il veut le croire, il a besoin de le croire. Pour ne pas sombrer, pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la douleur dans la folie. Pour ne pas laisser derrière lui, tout ce pourquoi il se bat depuis tant de mois. Pour ne pas perdre tous ces efforts qu'il a fourni pour accepter ses sentiments, les comprendre et ne pas les rejeter. Comme souvent depuis que Neji n'est plus tout à fait lui-même, il a envie de plonger dans le passé, dans son passé, leur passé, et le maelstrom de sentiments qui en est né.

Alors, une fois chez lui, il laisse son amant profiter de l'air frais. Assis sur le perron devant chez lui, il regarde Neji jouer dans son petit jardinet, il se souvient. Il se souvient combien il a pu se méprendre sur ses propres sentiments. C'est peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui, il se sent plus las que d'autres jours, c'est peut-être ce soleil qui ne devrait pas briller autant parce que celui qu'il aime n'est pas lui-même. Aujourd'hui, il ne veut pas de souvenirs heureux, ils seraient trop douloureux, trop loin de cette réalité qu'il vit au jour le jour. Il veut se souvenir de l'avoir haï, pour mieux se souvenir de son amour pour Neji. Il veut se rappeler qu'il peut l'aimer bien qu'en ces jours sombres, il lui arrive de le haïr. Il ne se comprend plus parfois. Comment haïr la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde ? Est-ce seulement possible ? Est-il encore humain ? Ou n'est-il plus qu'un robot qui vit selon un rituel et qui n'a plus aucune envie, aucun espoir pour le futur ?

Alors, il se dit que ce souvenir de sa haine passée, peuvent l'aider à retrouver son amour présent. Il veut se rappeler que haïr et aimer sont si proches et que la haine fait quelque part partie de l'amour. Pour cela, il se rappelle tout particulièrement d'une mission commune où la proximité de Neji lui était devenue difficile à supporter.

C'était une mission visant à récupérer des informations sur l'Akatsuki. Neji avait été désigné comme chef d'équipe, leurs professeurs ne les accompagnaient pas, pris par une autre mission de rang S, leurs coéquipiers respectifs étaient également assignés à d'autres missions. Ils allaient donc être seuls, tous les deux. Cela leur était déjà arrivé par le passé et ils avaient fait du bon boulot. Les informations sur le lieu où ils se rendaient provenaient de Jiraya qui ne pouvait s'approcher trop près du groupe de ninjas déserteurs car Naruto était avec lui. Kiba n'avait pas bien compris en quoi Naruto était une excuse pour ne pas s'approcher de l'Akatsuki. Bien au contraire, il avait pensé que son ami ne serait que trop heureux de les affronter et de prouver à Sasuke qu'il n'avait pas besoin de déserter Konoha pour tuer Itachi. Cette réflexion faite, il s'était rendu compte que Naruto était une bonne excuse pour ne pas s'approcher d'eux. Cet abruti aurait tout fait capoter en braillant pour aller botter les fesses d'Itachi.

Le but de la mission était de confirmer la position de l'une de leur planque. Rien de bien compliqué. Sauf, que ses sentiments, qu'il ne comprenait alors pas, s'en étaient mêlés pour leur plus grand malheur. Cela avait commencé pendant leur voyage, par les contacts, souvent involontaires, qui se produisent irrémédiablement lorsque l'on vit l'un avec l'autre et qui le faisaient rougir et le gênaient. Ce qui, cela va sans dire, l'énervait au plus haut point. Cette chaleur incompréhensible qu'il sentait monter en lui quand il voyait le corps immaculé de Neji entrer dans l'eau d'une rivière pour se laver, l'horripilait. Son regard qui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte s'attardait sur telle ou telle partie du corps gracieux devant lui, l'agaçait. Toutes ces émotions qui l'assaillaient, qu'il ne contrôlait et ne comprenait pas finissaient par lui taper sur les nerfs. Ce qui le déconcentrait.

Neji se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son coéquipier. Il le lui avait dit, il le trouvait distant, préoccupé et maladroit. Kiba accepta plus mal encore ses remarques, car elles venaient de la source de ses maux. Il ne pouvait éviter son coéquipier. Alors, il passa ses nerfs sur lui. Pendant la semaine que durait le trajet jusqu'au repère présumé de l'Akatsuki, il l'ignora, le provoqua, lui hurla dessus tour à tour, provoquant chez Neji un agacement prononcé.

La veille de leur arrivée à destination, ils en vinrent aux mains et violement. Alors que Neji lui passait son assiette pour le repas du soir, il effleura inconsciemment la main de Kiba qui rougit. Il n'en fallut pas plus à ce dernier pour exploser. Il se leva du rocher sur lequel il était assit et empoigna Neji par le col de sa tunique.

- Tu l'as fais exprès pas vrai ? demanda-t-il sur un ton où la colère était palpable.

- Exprès de quoi ? répondit Neji sans se départir de son ton calme habituel.

- De... de... enfin tu sais !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et en plus tu viens de renverser notre repas de la soirée, continua l'homme aux cheveux longs. Je te rappelle que nous sommes jus...

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase car Kiba lui assena un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac qui le fit voler en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre un arbre. Neji se releva rapidement, sa fièrté venait d'en prendre un sérieux coup et une lueur mauvaise dansait dans ses yeux de nacre. Lueur qui excita son adversaire à son plus grand agacement. Doucement, il s'approcha de son coéquipier et se mit en garde dans la position du Junken.

Il était sérieux, et c'était ce que voulait Kiba, qui s'élança poing en avant pour lui porter un nouveau coup. Coup qui fut paré avec une étonnante facilité d'un souple mouvement de poignet de la part de Neji. Kiba dévia de sa course et alla embrasser le sol. Le baiser fut de courte durée, car il se rétablit rapidement et chargea de nouveau, le poing prêt à porter à nouveau un coup violent. Au dernier instant, il changea de position et son genou droit vint tenter de frapper le visage opalin qui l'avait tant troublé ces derniers jours. Avec quelques dents en moins, il ressemblerait moins à sa cousine et le corps de Kiba ne réagirait plus face à lui. A nouveau, Neji dévia le coup d'un mouvement de bras cette fois-ci.

Kiba atterrit un mètre plus loin dans la position de la bête, son attaque favorite. Par réflexe, il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche où Akamaru devait se trouver mais où il n'était pas. Son ami était allongé à une distance raisonnable de la bataille et l'observait avec un regard où l'intelligence de l'animal apparaissait clairement. Il était tout aussi clair dans son attitude qu'il n'irait pas aider son maitre dans cette bataille. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Kiba avait assez de fois vu Hinata et son cousin s'entrainer au Junken, il était sûr de pouvoir trouver le point faible de son adversaire en un rien de temps.

Il laissa son chakra agir, et peu à peu transformer son corps, ses ongles devinrent griffes, ses dents s'allongèrent, ses yeux eux même changèrent légèrement de forme et son flair s'améliora. Il observait Neji, tout comme celui-ci l'observait, attendant chacun le bon moment pour attaquer, la faille dans la défense de l'autre. Kiba eut une illumination.

Tel un tourbillon, il chargea, passa au-dessus de son adversaire et s'enfonça sous terre. Ca avait marché pour Naruto, pourquoi pas pour lui. Neji, lui aussi avait compris la manœuvre et se demanda si Kiba n'était pas momentanément devenu idiot ou amnésique. Quand le maitre chien ressortit, il se fit accueillir par un magnifique crochet du droit dans la mâchoire. Alors, il se souvint que la première attaque de Naruto avait était menée par un de ses clones et que celui-ci avait eut Neji quand ce dernier avait baissé sa garde pensant sa victoire acquise.

L'atterrissage fut rude, tout comme la compréhension de son idiotie. Kiba, amer, comprenant qu'il ne gagnerait pas, avait fini par rester là étendu sur le sol à l'endroit même où il avait atterrit, se maudissant et maudissant sa bêtise. Il ne se comprenait décidément plus et cela le contrariait beaucoup. La bataille avait été violente et surtout bruyante. Trop bruyante. Le lendemain, quand ils cherchèrent le repère de l'Akatsuki, ils le trouvèrent totalement déserté, depuis peu. Ils avaient été entendus, ils le savaient. Leur mission était un échec et cette fois c'était entièrement de leur faute ça aussi, ils le savaient.

Leur retour à Konoha fut plus que tendu. Kiba, qui s'en voulait de s'être laissé emporter comme un simple aspirant ninja, reporta toute sa colère sur Neji. Neji quant à lui, ne se privait pas de blâmer son coéquipier pour cet échec, chose qu'il supportait assez mal, d'autant plus que celui-ci était évitable.

Leur compte-rendu à l'Hokage faillit tourner au pugilat dans le bureau de cette dernière dont une grosse veine battit à son front pendant tout le temps que les deux ninjas passèrent dans son bureau, se rejetant mutuellement la faute de leur échec.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne le digéra d'ailleurs. Et, à compter de ce jour, chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, ils se provoquaient mutuellement. Cela commença par des attaques verbales, des regards hautains, une gestuelle agressive. Et cela ne fit qu'empirer. Tant et si bien qu'ils se battirent plusieurs fois dans le centre de Konoha, détruisant aussi bien les vitrines de magasins et les bâtiments des pauvres villageois dépités que leur adversaire. Chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, les habitants du village de la feuille, eux, croisaient les doigts pour que leur maison, boutique, restaurant préféré ou autre ne soit pas détruit.

Hinata, proche de son cousin et de son coéquipier, tenta de désamorcer la situation et de les réconcilier, étonnée du comportement des deux jeunes hommes qui s'entendaient pourtant bien avant cette fameuse mission. Elle chercha à aborder le sujet avec Neji tout d'abord, mais il ne lui laissa pas beaucoup l'occasion de lui en parler, trouvant toujours un prétexte pour fuir la conversation. Et la timidité maladive de la jeune fille l'empêchait d'aller au fond du problème avec ce dernier.

Elle fit également plusieurs tentatives de discussion avec son coéquipier. Elle savait que Kiba était quelqu'un de bon et de compréhensif avec elle. Mais dès qu'elle prononçait le prénom de Neji, son coéquipier se braquait et soit lui criait dessus, soit disparaissait dans la forêt pour ruminer sa mauvaise humeur. Elle le sentait tendu au quotidien et cela l'inquiétait.

Un jour, elle prit son courage à deux mains et ne fuit pas devant la colère de son ami. Elle réussit à le calmer assez pour lui parler. Elle connaissait son cousin et pensait avoir compris pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec Kiba. Assis sur un banc dans le parc de Konoha, il l'écouta lui expliquer qu'il agissait de la même manière avec elle quelques mois auparavant, qu'elle avait compris qu'il ne la haïssait pas vraiment, bien au contraire, que son cousin la chérissait. Elle lui expliqua que Neji était comme un enfant blessé qui s'en prend à une personne qu'il aime parce qu'il souffre.

Ce jour là Kiba ne comprit pas où voulait en venir la douce jeune fille et se conforta dans l'idée qu'ils se détestaient mutuellement et que c'était mieux ainsi. Il lui rit même au nez, ce qui la blessa profondément. Neji dut s'en apercevoir car il devint plus vindicatif dans ses provocations et ses combats.

Les semaines continuèrent à s'écouler entre missions et repos. Pour éviter la destruction de son village, Tsunade faisait en sorte que les deux jeunes hommes ne soient jamais au même moment dans son enceinte. Les plaintes des commerçants et autres villageois sur leurs violents éclats lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs et elle sentait qu'elle pourrait les tuer tous les deux pour avoir enfin la paix. Ne voulant pas en arriver à cette extrémité, et ayant besoin de tous les ninjas disponibles, elle préféra tout simplement les séparer sur les conseils de Shizune.

Pourtant, malgré toutes ces précautions, les deux garçons s'affrontèrent de nouveau dans le village et pas n'importe où dans le village, dans la tour de l'Hokage, devant le bureau de celle-ci, de forte mauvaise humeur due à une gueule de bois suite à du saké frelaté vendu par un marchand qui aurait rapidement de ses nouvelles. Quand, à force de se faire voler dans tous les sens, ébréchant les murs, cassant les meubles et faisant un bruit d'enfer, ils firent voler en éclat la porte de son bureau, le chef du village de Konoha vit rouge. Deux fois plus, quand elle vit Kiba atterrir sur son bureau, le brisant et éparpillant les documents qu'elle venait de traiter au prix d'un incommensurable effort.

Sentant, une énergie surpuissante s'élever dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient, les deux ninjas se tournèrent vers elle. Ils déglutirent simultanément en découvrant la fureur de Tsunade. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, Kiba se souvient s'être dit que fuir était inutile, que cela ne ferait qu'augmenter la colère de la blonde. Son instinct de conservation et celui de Neji ne furent pas de cet avis, ils firent volte face, encore une fois simultanément, et s'apprêtèrent à décamper à toutes jambes, quand une poigne de fer saisit leurs deux têtes et les firent se rencontrer violemment, très violemment.

Il se réveilla une semaine plus tard, à l'hôpital, tête et thorax bandés, sa jambe droite dans le plâtre et une Hinata passablement énervée à son chevet. La douce jeune fille lui avait passé le savon de sa vie, le traitant d'abruti et d'inconscient, puis avait éclaté en sanglot. Voir ainsi une personne qu'il aimait de tout son cœur pleurer pour lui, lui brisa le cœur et ne fit qu'augmenter sa rancœur envers le cousin de celle-ci.

C'était de sa faute, s'ils s'étaient battus, c'était lui qui le provoquait avec ses regards en coin et son air suffisant qui lui faisait perdre l'esprit et la maitrise de son corps. C'était Neji qui le poussait dans ses retranchements en ne daignant même pas lui répondre quand il l'apostrophait. C'était Neji qui lui faisait ressentir cette drôle de chaleur, puis qui, l'instant d'après, lui jetait un regard plus froid que la glace qui le mettait hors de lui sans raison apparente.

C'était pour toutes ces raisons, qu'à l'époque, il était persuadé de le détester du plus profond de son âme. Parce que cette sensation qu'il ressentait quand il le voyait, cela ne pouvait être que de la haine. Il l'exaspérait tellement, il le frustrait, il lui retournait l'esprit, tout ceci ne pouvait être que de la haine dans sa tête. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre que ses sentiments étaient tout autre ? Comment aurait-il pu comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui avait pris racine en lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ?

Le rire joyeux de Neji jouant avec Akamaru le tire doucement de ses souvenirs. Une chaleur familière, celle qu'il avait alors pris pour de la haine, commence à enfler en lui. Il sait aujourd'hui que cela n'a pas été de la haine. Il sait que c'est quelque chose de bien plus fort, quelque chose de bien plus doux, quelque chose de bien plus agréable. C'est cette chaleur, ce sentiment de paix et de bien-être qui peut, encore parfois l'envahir, et qui le fait tenir. Que c'est pour ces bouffées de tendresse, ces moments si éphémères de bonheur qu'il ne peut pas abandonner, qu'il doit continuer malgré la douleur, les erreurs et ses larmes contenues. Un léger sourire apaise ses traits. Quand Neji se met à pleurer pour une petite chute, il se rappelle combien il est dur de continuer. Mais il le sait, malgré sa peine, sa douleur, un jour, il retrouvera celui qu'il aime et tout cela sera effacé.

Il doit garder espoir, il ne veut pas sombrer. Alors, oui quelque fois, il déteste ce petit Neji, chétif et fragile. Il regrette l'homme fort qu'il pensait haïr et avec lequel il se battait jusque dans leurs derniers retranchements. Mais il sait au plus profond de lui que cette étincelle de haine était recouverte d'amour. Et c'est cet amour qui le fait continuer à espérer malgré les déceptions et la difficulté des journées. C'est cet amour qui renait à chaque sourire de cet être si parfait qu'il pourrait être un ange.

Lentement, il se lève et va consoler Neji toujours au sol. Il veut voir un sourire éclairer ce visage baigné de larmes et il connaît un remède imparable, celui qui lui montre que son amant est toujours là, caché dans cet enfant. Doucement, il enlace Neji et dépose ses lèvres sur son front. Les pleurs de son amant s'arrêtent, et Kiba se recule pour mieux voir la beauté de ce sourire étirer les traits de Neji.

* * *

Auteure en manque de motivation demande review pour l'aider à avancer dans son prochain chapitre. A vot' bon cœur M'sieur Dames


	4. Ch3 Inuzuka vs Hyûga

**Titre :** Memories

**Auteur :** Votre très dévouée Marquise Sissy

**Crédit :** Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Maitre Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que les emprunter et jure solennellement ne pas me faire d'argent avec.

**Genre :** Romance, drame, yaoi (relation entre deux hommes)

**Résumé :** Neji revient de mission totalement transformé. Kiba doit s'occuper de lui. Mais ce n'est pas si facile de voir son ancien amant dans cet état...

**Bêta-lectrice :** **Yzanmyo** qui fait un super boulot. Merci encore.

* * *

**Réponses au commentaire anonyme : **

Bmw : Oui, ils nous la font à la Naruto et Sasuke ^^ Merci pour les compliments sur mon style. Et pour ce qui est de la mémoire de Neji, en effet, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite et le fait qu'il la retrouve ne garantie pas que leur histoire va bien finir…

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Inuzuka vs Hyûga**

Aujourd'hui Neji avait été infernal. Kiba n'avait qu'une envie : le frapper. Il a été si fier le jour où il a vu son amant faire ses seconds premiers pas. Ils étaient hésitants et se sont fait à l'hôpital sous la surveillance de Tsunade. Après tout Neji n'est un enfant que dans son esprit. Et le fait qu'il marche constitue un progrès gigantesque bien que son vocabulaire reste réduit. Il en aurait presque pleuré de joie en le voyant venir vers lui, tentant tant bien que mal de rester debout, s'accrochant maladroitement aux barres parallèles qui l'entouraient. Le sentiment qui l'envahit lorsque Sakura lui avait expliqué que cette méthode fonctionnerait bien mieux si lui, Kiba, était l'objectif à atteindre avait été sans nom. Et elle avait eu raison, il était venu vers lui, pour lui, du moins il s'en était persuadé.

Mais aujourd'hui, il se dit qu'il aurait dû refuser. Un Neji qui crapahutait à quatre pattes partout était fatigant. Un Neji qui assimilait à nouveau le principe de marcher avec une rapidité époustouflante et digne du génie qu'il avait un jour été, est épuisant. Il va partout où il peut se faufiler, il joue, littéralement, à cache-cache et adore faire enrager Kiba. Ce progrès du petit Neji fait naitre une nouvelle inquiétude dans le cœur de Kiba, beaucoup d'objets qui n'étaient pas à la portée du Neji qui ne marchait pas, le sont maintenant.

Selon, Sakura et Tsunade, il a atteint le développement d'un enfant d'un peu plus d'un an. Un âge où ils sont terribles. Ca, il a largement pu s'en rendre compte. Le seul avantage qu'il y trouve c'est que son langage s'est un peu amélioré. Il sait exprimer une idée, pas toujours très clairement, mais c'est quand même un progrès. Et il a envie de lui faire plaisir en essayant d'être propre. C'est là où, malgré toute sa bonne volonté Kiba n'en peut plus, parce que dans son envie de bien faire, Neji lui a repeint les toilettes d'une jolie teinte marron.

Et aujourd'hui, il a dû tout nettoyer. C'est donc exténué qu'il vient se coucher près de l'homme qu'il aime, malgré tout. Il a couché Neji quelques heures plus tôt et celui qu'il aime s'est endormi comme une masse. Maintenant qu'il le regarde attentivement, il voit le sourire qui illumine son visage et sent cette bouffée d'amour si familière le submerger à nouveau. Et dire qu'il avait vraiment détesté ressentir tout ça à peine quelques années auparavant…

Avant de rejoindre Morphée, il s'accorde le droit, comme souvent dans ces moments de paix, de se souvenir du Neji d'avant, celui du début de leur relation, voire d'avant le début de leur relation.

A cette époque, ils se haïssaient. C'était juste après leur sortie de l'hôpital. Tsunade, sûrement par peur de les tuer pour de bon, avait encore une fois fait en sorte qu'ils ne se rencontrent pas à l'intérieur du village. Elle avait apparemment chargé ses coéquipiers de limiter les contacts entre les deux jeunes hommes lorsque les deux équipes étaient dans le village en même temps. De ce fait, ils ne se croisaient plus ou presque. Hinata avait même été jusqu'à lui interdire formellement le quartier Hyûga. Les larmes contenues dans les yeux de sa douce coéquipières le convainquirent bien mieux que tous les discours qu'aurait pû avoir Kurenai.

Mais malgré les efforts de leurs coéquipiers, ils se rencontraient encore. Et la tension qui régnait entre eux dans ces moments là était palpable. Ils en venaient rarement aux mains. Une main douce sur un avant-bras, plus ferme sur une épaule ou tout simplement un regard de leurs coéquipiers respectifs les en dissuadaient. Kiba n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait materné par Shino et Hinata. Mais parce qu'il les aimait et qu'il comprenait qu'ils faisaient cela pour son bien, il ne leur disait rien. Il reportait le blâme sur Neji dans le regard duquel il pouvait lire une haine aussi farouche que la sienne. Il pouvait sentir son envie de se battre aussi impétueuse que la sienne. Leurs coéquipiers étaient leurs garde-fous.

Hélas, leurs amis avaient aussi leur vie et ne pouvaient les surveiller vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ils se rencontrèrent à nouveau seuls, face à face. Longtemps, ils restèrent à se regarder en chien de faïence dans cette grande rue de Konoha. Il était tard, pas un son les entouraient, les habitants dormaient paisiblement. Kiba pouvait sentir l'envie de se battre monter en lui, de venger les larmes d'Hinata passées et présentes, de faire disparaître de ce visage presque trop parfait ce petit air supérieur qui lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Il sentait également le chakra de Neji, tout aussi prêt à en découdre que lui. Le brun n'avait sûrement pas encore digéré l'échec qu'ils avaient subi ensemble. Que lui le génie Hyûga ait échoué devait immanquablement l'énerver au plus haut point. Kiba rit de sa réflexion, le génie était vexé, c'était hilarant, ou peut-être était-ce ses nerfs qui lâchaient. Il n'eut pas plus le temps d'analyser sa propre réaction. La paume de Neji venait de rencontrer violemment sa mâchoire. Si le Hyûga utilisait le hake, c'est qu'il était sérieux.

Kiba accusa le coup et se releva. Il appela Akamaru à son côté. Le chien ninja ayant compris l'intention de son maître vint se poser sur son dos dans la position de la double bête. Deux êtres se ressemblant comme deux goutes d'eau mi-Kiba, mi-chien émergèrent d'un nuage de fumée. Si Neji était sérieux, alors il le serait aussi.

Leur combat dura de longues minutes, pendant lesquelles les attaques de Kiba détruisirent une partie des bâtiments qui les entouraient. Leurs habitants en sortaient effrayés, pensant à une attaque du village. Quand ils comprirent ce qu'il se passait. Ils formèrent un large cercle autour d'eux.

Les habitants du centre de Konoha, pour la grande majorité des civils, furent rapidement rejoints par les ninjas du village ayant perçu les bruits de bataille et les chakras déployés, ils croyaient eux aussi à une attaque.

Le combat entre les deux chûnin déchaina les passions. Les habitants dont les habitations où les boutiques avaient été détruites les huaient, les ninjas du village encourageaient l'un ou l'autre des combattants, y voyant une excellente occasion de revoir les deux jeunes hommes combattre sérieusement.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il allait porter un nouveau coup à Neji, Kiba dû le dévier pour éviter Hinata qui s'était interposée entre eux. Vite rejointe par Tenten. La kunoichi aux multiples armes se tenait face à Neji, bras et jambes écartés comme pour protéger Kiba. Dos à elle, se tenait Hinata, dans la même posture, ces yeux de nacre emplis de larmes contenues dans ceux du maître d'Akamaru.

Ils restèrent figés quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité dans cette position, les deux garçons prêts à attaquer et les deux jeunes filles leur barrant le passage. Kiba et Neji baissèrent la tête et sans un mot, sans un regard, chacun repartit vers son domicile.

Cette bagarre ne fut pas sans conséquences, les villageois blâmaient l'un ou l'autre des protagonistes de cette bagarre, voire les deux. Les insultes qui lui étaient directement adressées laissaient leurs marques dans l'âme de Kiba mais il ne répondait pas. Il était honteux, il avait déçu sa mère et sa sœur qui lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne devait plus jamais engager ce genre de combat.

Le village aussi se déchirait à cause de cette échauffourée. Des bagarres éclataient de plus en plus souvent à chaque coin de rue et il n'était pas rare d'entendre les noms de Neji et de Kiba dans la dispute les ayant précédés. Chaque camp blâmait l'autre, cherchant des excuses à celui qu'il défendait, l'honneur de Neji bafoué, Akamaru attaqué par le Hyûga, toutes les suppositions étaient de mise.

Consciente que son village partait à la dérive à cause d'une querelle de ninja, Tsunade décida de prendre en main la situation. Kiba se souviendrait toute sa vie de cette mission.

Elle convoqua les deux ninjas dans son bureau ainsi que les chefs de chaque famille : Hiashi Hyûga et Tsume Inizuka. Quand la Hokage les informa de la nouvelle mission des deux plus jeunes, elle dû faire face à un concert de réclamations en tout genre que se soit de la part des adultes que des plus jeunes.

Elle mit fin à la cacophonie qui régnait dans son bureau par un violent coup de poing sur la table qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour se calmer, elle leur expliqua qu'ils n'avaient nullement le choix, qu'il s'agissait d'une mission. Lorsque Hiashi ouvrit la bouche pour protester une nouvelle fois, elle promit la prison à quiconque la contredirait une fois de plus.

C'est ainsi que Kiba découvrit la vie d'un Hyûga de la bunke et que Neji découvrit la sienne. Il n'eut même pas le droit de rentrer chez lui et dû même confier, la mort dans l'âme son précieux Akamaru à Neji. En effet, Tsunade avait été claire, ils devraient prendre la place de l'autre et agir exactement comme lui. Leurs proches seraient là pour les guider.

La première constatation de Kiba quand il entra dans la chambre de Neji fut que ce type était maniaque. Rien dans cette chambre ne dépassait tous les objets étaient à leur place, qu'il soupçonnait bien définie. Un sourire perfide étira ses lèvres. Neji allait faire une attaque en arrivant dans sa chambre où tout trainait, Akamaru et lui n'aimaient pas l'ordre. Il soupira en pensant à son ami canin qui lui manquait déjà. Il s'assit sur le lit et étudia la petite bibliothèque face à lui. Il parcourut des yeux les titres des différents livres, classés selon leurs thèmes, décidément ce type était vraiment quelqu'un de psychorigide. Malgré le classement impeccable de l'Hyûga, il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il n'y avait que des manuels ninjas et des grands classiques de la littérature. S'ennuyant déjà, il se laissa tomber en arrière les mains croisées derrière la tête et décida de se lancer dans la contemplation du plafond. Il fut tiré de cette activité ô combien intéressante par Hinata.

- Neji reste rarement enfermé dans sa chambre, tu sais.

- Et que fait donc Monsieur le Génie de ses journées ? demanda Kiba acerbe.

- Il… Il….

- Excuse-moi, j'ai dû lui laisser Akamaru et je suis inquiet, se justifia le jeune homme devant l'air blessé de sa coéquipière.

- Je comprends, lui aussi doit être inquiet tu sais. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas me savoir loin de lui trop longtemps.

- Vous avez une relation bizarre, on pourrait presque croire que toi et lui vous… vous… enfin tu vois ?

- Nous sommes ensemble ? répondit la jeune fille dans un doux rire. Voyons Kiba, Neji est mon cousin.

- Mais tu viens de dire qu'il s'inquiète quand il est loin de toi, c'est ce que fait un petit-ami en général.

- Il s'inquiète pour moi, comme toi tu t'inquiètes pour Akamaru. Neji est mon protecteur au sein du clan et depuis l'examen de chûnin, il prend son rôle très au sérieux crois-moi. Je ne peux pas faire un pas dans le domaine sans qu'il ne soit près de moi.

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup aussi, hein ?

- En effet, il est un peu comme un grand frère pour moi. Tu vas devoir tenir ce rôle en attendant son retour.

- Hinata, je suis désolé, lança le jeune homme conscient que son attitude avait causé du souci à son amie.

- Pourquoi, répond l'intéressée dans toute sa douceur.

- Parce que tu as dû croire que je te demandais de choisir entre ta famille et ton équipe.

- Ce n'est rien Kiba, ce que je ne veux pas c'est que vous vous retrouviez blessé l'un ou l'autre.

- Je vais essayer de me maitriser à l'avenir.

- Merci Kiba, dit celle-ci en déposant un léger baiser sur son front. Maintenant, je dois t'expliquer quelque chose de très important. Au sein même du client Hyûga, il y a des tensions. Comme tu le sais, beaucoup pensent que je ne suis pas à même de reprendre les rennes du clan quand mon tour viendra. Ces mêmes personnes ont tenté de s'en prendre à moi.

- Co… Comment ? hurla le jeune homme.

- Calme-toi. Neji les a remis à leur place. Mais je pense qu'ils ne vont pas en rester là, surtout qu'ils ont compris que je n'utiliserais pas le pouvoir du sceau que l'on applique aux membres de la Bunke. Ils me pensent sans défense parce que Neji ne sera pas là pendant une semaine. Tu vas devoir me protéger d'eux et rester sur tes gardes. Autre chose, Père n'est pas au courant de tout ceci et ne doit pas l'être, c'est bien compris ? Maintenant allons manger.

Kiba fut surpris de l'autorité contenue dans le ton d'Hinata sur ces deux dernières phrases. Il entrevit quelle magnifique et forte chef de clan elle allait pouvoir devenir. A ce moment, elle n'avait plus rien de la douce et timide petite fille qui avait rejoint son équipe, elle était une vraie princesse.

La jeune héritière ne s'était pas trompée, plusieurs tentatives d'attaques eurent lieu le lendemain, toujours dans la discrétion. Mais Hinata connaissait ses ennemis et savait comment les parer. Un kunai jeté au moment où elle passait avec un "Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle Hinata, je ne vous avez pas vu. Il faut dire que vous êtes si discrète", une aiguille déposée inopinément devant la porte des appartements de la jeune fille qu'elle enjamba sans grande difficulté. Le flair de Kiba lui apprit que la dite aiguille était empoisonnée.

La première nuit fut difficile et Kiba bénit son clan d'avoir un nez aussi fin. Un trio de chûnin du clan Hyûga avait pénétré dans la chambre de la jeune fille qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Leur intention de lui nuire était palpable, mais il ne fut pas difficile de s'en débarrasser rapidement avec l'aide de la jeune fille qui ne dormait que d'un œil.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil de Neji sonna à cinq heures du matin. Jugeant que ce n'était pas une heure décente pour se lever Kiba éteint le bruyant appareil et se rendormit. Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par des coups tambourinant à sa porte. Des enfants criaient le nom de Neji derrière celle-ci, il finit donc par se lever et alla voir ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

Une fois leur surprise passée, et les enfants persuadés que non il n'avait pas tué leur cousin Neji pour prendre sa place, un grand merci à Hinata, il suivit les petits monstres à travers le jardin des Hyûgas et arriva à leur terrain d'entrainement personnel. Aussitôt, furent-ils sur place qu'ils se jetèrent sur lui, enchainant les techniques de junken. Il resta concentré tout au long de l'entrainement, puis quand les enfants s'écroulèrent tous un à un de fatigue, Kiba les toisa et leur tourna le dos. Il devait agir exactement comme Neji après tout.

Hinata, qui les avait suivit, le reprit. Neji félicitait toujours les enfants après leurs entrainements et il leur souriait tendrement. Kiba fit demi-tour et alla se planter, sérieux comme un pape, au milieu des petits qui s'étaient assis. Il fronça un instant les sourcils de manière sévère. Puis, dans un grand sourire, félicita les enfants. A sa grande surprise, ils lui sautèrent dessus en chœur. Une petite fille planta un bisou sonore sur sa joue et lui dit "Tu es comme grand frère Neji, lui aussi il fait un peu peur mais il est très gentil et il sourit quand il voit Mademoiselle Hinata".

La réflexion de la petite fille tourna longtemps dans la tête du jeune homme. Tout au long de cette semaine, il découvrit le rythme de vie de Neji. La vie de ce dernier tournait autour d'Hinata, de son entrainement et des enfants, et tous l'aimaient profondément. Souvent Hinata le reprenait, lui expliquant que son cousin n'était pas aussi rigide qu'il le laissait croire. La semaine passa à une vitesse folle et rapidement elle toucha à sa fin. Il comprenait mieux Neji à présent, il avait revu son jugement sur lui, et se sentait en quelque sorte apaisé.

Il fut heureux de retrouver sa vie et Akamaru. Son ami canin lui fit la fête et Kiba put se rendre compte que Neji l'avait bien traité et il en fut soulagé. Ce dernier quitta le chien par une caresse affectueuse sur le haut de la tête, puis partit sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie.

La tension dans le village se dissipa lentement, au plus grand contentement de Tsunade. Kiba et Neji ne se sautaient plus à la gorge et pouvaient à nouveau être dans le village ensemble sans déclencher de bagarre. La paix était revenue à Konoha et elle s'en félicitait. Ce que la Hokage ignorait, c'est qu'en son fort intérieur Kiba avait toujours, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, cette envie de sauter sur Neji et de lui fracasser le crâne. Il se retenait, pour Hinata, pour les enfants Hyûga et pour le bien du village.

Kurenai, connaissant bien son élève, vit les regards torves qu'il lançait toujours au Hyûga, et se décida à agir. Elle proposa à celui-ci d'utiliser le terrain d'entrainement de son équipe et lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il y était bien présent, y envoya Kiba. Son élève avait besoin de cette bataille et il avait besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout de celle-ci, quitte à être blessé physiquement ou dans son amour propre.

Le combat fit furieusement rage, et quand Tenten et Hinata voulurent intervenir, elle les en dissuada. Cette confrontation était là pour clore cette animosité, tout du moins l'espérait-elle. Finalement, privé de chakra par les soixante quatre points du hake, Kiba s'écroula au sol. Il avait perdu.

Le bruit du réveil tire Kiba de ce souvenir qui s'est insinué doucement dans ses rêves. Il ne sait pas à quel moment il s'est endormi. Doucement, presque difficilement, douloureusement, il ouvre les yeux. Il plonge dans deux billes de nacre. Des larmes coulent, malgré lui, une main vient caresser sa joue en douceur pour le consoler. Une bouche vient se poser sur son front avec douceur. Neji est là avec lui, entier, dans ses bras. Les mois qui viennent de s'écouler n'existent pas, ils n'étaient qu'un vilain cauchemar. Il ferme les yeux heureux, les larmes de douleur se sont transformées en larmes de bonheur. Un son, une phrase qui s'échappe de la bouche de Neji, brise sa félicité. "Ba bobo ? Ba mieux ?"

La douleur, à nouveau, intense et poignante. Il comprend, il comprend que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, il comprend que le petit Neji n'a fait qu'imiter son geste. Que son regard chargé d'inquiétude est celui d'un enfant, d'un tout petit. Il n'est pas celui qu'Hinata apaisait par un léger baiser sur son sceau. Il n'est pas redevenu celui qu'il aime. Il a espéré pour rien.

Alors qu'il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, il croise à nouveau ce regard de nacre chargé d'innocence et d'inquiétude. Il bascule. Il bascule dans la dure réalité. Il bascule dans la folie. Il veut oublier. Il veut retourner dans ce souvenir doux-amer. Il… Il ne peut plus supporter tout cela. Son cri se répercute dans toute la pièce. Puis, plus rien tout est noir.

* * *

Je suis déjà en manque de chocolat, ne me privez pas de review.


	5. Ch4 Nouvelle mission en commun

**Titre :** Memories

**Auteur :** Votre très dévouée Marquise Sissy

**Crédit :** Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Maitre Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que les emprunter et jure solennellement ne pas me faire d'argent avec.

**Genre :** Romance, drame, yaoi (relation entre deux hommes)

**Résumé :** Neji revient de mission totalement transformé. Kiba doit s'occuper de lui. Mais ce n'est pas si facile de voir son ancien amant dans cet état...

**Bêta-lectrice :** **Yzanmyo** qui fait un super boulot. Merci encore.

Bla bla de l'auteure : Encore une fois en retard mais voici le quatrième chapitre tout chaud… Le chapitre 5 est toujours en court d'écriture, il arrivera dès que j'aurai une version qui satisfait Yzan (non parce que si vous attendez la version qui me satisfera, vous ne l'aurez jamais…)

Un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent et me commentent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle mission en commun**

L'équipe de Kurenai et celle de Gai avaient été convoquées dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Cette dernière était assise à son bureau et distribuait les ordres de mission du jour. La vie avait repris un court normal à Konoha. La paix, voilà ce qui plaisait à la plus puissante médic-nin de son village.

Pourtant dans le bureau, une légère tension persistait, comme si Neji et Kiba n'avaient pas fini leur petite dispute puérile. Elle espérait que la mission à venir se passerait sans anicroche. Après tout, en dehors de leur combat sur un terrain d'entrainement, les deux garçons s'étaient bien tenus. Elle soupira un instant avant de leur expliquer le but de leur mission : l'escorte d'un riche marchand. Les professeurs ne viendraient pas. Ils étaient recquis ailleurs. Neji serait le chef d'équipe de cette mission, ce qui lui permettrait d'évaluer le génie Hyûga à ce poste. Elle songeait sérieusement à le faire passer jûnin.

Le rendez-vous pour le départ fut fixé une heure plus tard à la porte Est de Konoha où le client les attendrait. Tous furent ponctuels. Neji prit rapidement les choses en main comme lors de sa première mission en tant que chef d'équipe. Shino fut placé en tête de cortège afin de détecter les pièges et leurs ennemis grâce à ses insectes, Kiba à ses cotés, son flair étant un atout. Neji se plaça à l'arrière avec sa cousine pour la détection d'éventuels ennemis les prenant à revers. Finalement, il confia à Tenten et à Lee la protection rapprochée du marchand. La jeune fille pourrait former un exceptionnel barrage en cas d'attaque et, si celui-ci est forcé, le taijutsu de Lee prendrait le relais pour protéger efficacement leur client.

Une fois le convoi formé, ils se mirent en route au rythme du vieil homme qu'ils escortaient. Etre loin de Neji permit à Kiba de passer une première journée plutôt agréable dans la forêt qu'il aimait tant. Il devait reconnaître l'organisation de Neji. La pause déjeuner fut tout aussi exceptionnellement paisible. Kiba s'éloigna tout de même du groupe en compagnie d'Akamaru pour profiter d'un moment de tranquillité. Il s'assit, genoux relevés, son buste en appui sur ses mains, tête en arrière, offrant son visage aux rayons du soleil. Un bruissement de feuilles sur sa droite attira son attention, il ouvrit ses paupières qu'il avait closes pour mieux profiter de l'instant et tourna la tête. Il ne vit rien. Perturbé dans son moment de relaxation, il revint vers le campement, moins amène que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté.

La journée continua son cours lentement et l'agacement de Kiba ne cessa d'augmenter. Il ne comprenait pas d'où il venait, mais ce sentiment ne le lâchait pas. Ce fut donc passablement sur les nerfs, qu'il participa à la construction du campement pour la nuit. Neji ne semblait pas de meilleure humeur que lui et corrigeait le moindre de ses actes. Le piquet d'une tente n'était pas planté assez droit, la toile pas assez tendue, le bois qu'il ramenait trop vert. Toutes les critiques du Hyûga le visaient. Kiba prit sur lui. Il avait promis : à sa mère, à sa sœur, à Hinata et même à Akamaru, qu'il ne s'emporterait plus face à Neji. Leur dernier affrontement aurait pu très mal se terminer et il en était conscient.

Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, Neji continuait à s'acharner sur lui. Une remarque sur le repas qu'il venait de préparer fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

- Si tu n'aimes pas, tu n'as qu'à pas le manger ! hurla Kiba.

- Si tu ne nous donnais pas de la pâté pour chien à manger, je ne ferais pas de remarque, répliqua Neji sur un ton chargé de menace.

- Depuis tout à l'heure, tu t'acharnes sur moi, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ?

- Je ne m'acharne pas sur toi, je m'applique à te faire comprendre le sens du mot rigueur que tu ne connais vraisemblablement pas aux vues de l'état de ta chambre et de celui dans lequel tu m'as rendu la mienne.

- J'ai nettoyé et rangé ta chambre avant de te la rendre, ne te fous pas de moi.

- Oui, j'ai pu percevoir ta pitoyable tentative de rangement, sauf que rien n'était à sa place.

Il avait rangé et tout remis à sa place, Kiba était sûr que Neji chipotait pour quelques millimètres. N'en pouvant plus de toutes ces attaques verbales qu'il trouvait gratuites, Kiba se leva et se mit en position de combat, suivi par Neji. Seule l'intervention de Tenten et d'Hinata les empêchèrent de se battre. A nouveau, les jeunes filles s'étaient interposées. Ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre dans la même position que quelques semaines plus tôt. Encore une fois, les secondes prirent une teinte d'éternité, encore une fois Kiba vit des larmes dans les yeux d'Hinata, mais cette fois-ci les larmes avaient atteint ses joues. Il avait blessé son amie, encore, il s'en rendit compte, s'en voulut et en voulut encore plus à Neji.

Il se laissa tomber à terre et s'assit en tailleur. Neji, lui, s'assit avec grâce sur ses genoux, le plus loin possible de lui. Le repas reprit son cours. L'ambiance était lourde, tendue, pas un mot n'était échangé en dehors du strict nécessaire. La soirée se déroula lente au possible, chargée d'une tension qui ne voulait pas disparaître; faisant planer une atmosphère lugubre sur le campement. Et cela, malgré les efforts de Tenten et d'Hinata qui tentaient de redonner de l'entrain à leur petit groupe. Lasses de leurs efforts vains et de leur journée, elles s'éloignèrent du campement pour rejoindre la petite rivière coulant non loin de là et s'y baignèrent.

Quand elles revinrent, plus aucune trace de tension n'habitait leurs traits. Elles étaient détendues et encouragèrent Shino et Lee à partir se baigner eux aussi avec le marchand. Elles restèrent avec Kiba et Neji et firent tout pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elles y parvinrent, légèrement. Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose, un regard tendre de Neji à sa cousine et à sa coéquipière, tout de suite effacé par des éclairs à destination de Kiba, un léger sourire de l'Inuzuka redevenant grimace en croisant le regard de Neji. C'était peu, vraiment, mais c'était déjà une grande victoire pour elles.

Lorsque les trois hommes partis se laver revinrent, Neji distribua les tours de garde. Il prendrait le premier, puis ce serait au tour de Kiba et finalement celui de Tenten. Chacun de ses coéquipiers aurait une nuit de repos complet sur deux, ce qui leur permettrait d'être plus efficaces en cas d'attaque.

Kiba n'étant pas fatigué et ayant pu constater les effets bénéfiques d'une petite baignade décida de se rendre à la rivière avant d'aller dormir un peu. Neji lui avait donné le pire tour de garde se réveiller en pleine nuit, pour se rendormir ensuite, il détestait ça. Quand il arriva devant le cours d'eau accompagné d'Akamaru, il se sentait encore plus énervé, l'Hyûga avait vraiment une dent contre lui et pour rien, en plus. Rapidement, il retira ses chaussures et ses vêtements et s'enfonça dans l'eau complètement nu, après tout, il était seul. Elle était fraiche et sa peau se couvrait de chair de poule. Il fit quelques brasses pour se délasser un peu, puis plongea la tête sous l'eau pour se rafraichir les idées. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un bon bain de minuit pour l'apaiser ainsi. Il hésita un instant avant de s'étendre sur le dos et de se laisser porter par le courant, la pleine lune se reflétant sur son corps exposé.

Le calme de ce moment fut rompu par une gerbe d'eau envoyée par Akamaru. Comprenant que son ami à quatre pattes voulait jouer, il se redressa et lui adressa un sourire espiègle "ça mon vieux tu vas me le payer !" lança-t-il et, d'un ample mouvement de bras, il l'arrosa. Le chien reçu l'eau sans broncher puis plongea pour attraper entre ses crocs la jambe de son maitre et le faire couler. Kiba se laissa faire dans un grand éclat de rire. Que c'était bon de rire, de se détendre, de se lâcher. Quelque part au fond de lui, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas rit depuis une éternité, que sa vie était devenue colère et rage depuis ses disputes incessantes avec Neji. Il n'en apprécia que plus ce moment de douceur. Akamaru s'approcha de lui et dans un élan très canin, il vint lécher le visage de son maitre, faisant ainsi apparaître un nouveau sourire sur le celui-ci.

Ils jouèrent ainsi un long moment dans l'eau, l'esprit de Kiba était en paix. Paix qui ne dura pas, Kiba se sentit épié, ses éclats de rires se fanèrent au fur et à mesure que cette impression s'intensifia. Pourtant, il ne sentait aucune malveillance, aucun ennemi alentour mais cette impression d'être observé ne le lâchait pas et le dérangeait de plus un plus, son instinct ne le trompait jamais et il sentait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air. Il sortit, se sécha sommairement et se rhabilla. De retour au campement, la sensation avait disparue, il en fut soulagé et dérangé en même temps. Il prit place devant le feu et tenta de s'accorder quelques heures de sommeil avant sa garde.

Neji le réveilla, après ce qui lui sembla quelques secondes, d'un léger coup de pieds dans les côtes. Ronchonnant, il alla prendre sa place à l'écart du camp. Il détestait monter la garde, c'était une chose inévitable quand on était ninja, voir même vitale parfois mais le plus souvent tellement barbante. Rester assis, tous les sens en éveil pendant de longues heures d'inactivité physique l'horripilait au plus haut point. Il aurait tout donné pour un peu d'action, rien qu'un bandit de rien de tout, histoire de se dérouiller.

Soudain, un son au niveau de la rivière le tira de ses pensées. Faisant attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'un ennemi potentiel et providentiel, il avait envie de se dégourdir après tout, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit, l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines et faisait battre son cœur plus fort. Il maitrisa sa respiration, ses mouvements, alors que la tension l'envahissait et s'approcha doucement. C'est alors que son cœur rata un battement, sa respiration se coupa alors qu'il découvrait le plus merveilleux spectacle qu'il ait jamais vu. Une ombre s'entrainait cheveux au vent, les pieds effleurant délicatement l'eau sous eux. La lune, ronde et pleine derrière cette ombre, donnait l'impression d'un oiseau prenant son envol, accentuant la magie du moment. Les mouvements qu'il connaissait si bien pour les avoir vu si souvent se transformaient devant ses yeux fascinés en un balai majestueux de grâce et de souplesse, de volupté et de sensualité et il ne pouvait pas en détacher son regard, jamais auparavant il ne les avait trouvé si beaux.

Ce junken ne ressemblait en rien à celui d'Hinata et pourtant il était persuadé que c'était la jeune fille qui s'entrainait devant ses yeux qui la dévoraient. Tant de douceur et cette puissance envoutante ne pouvait provenir que de celle qu'il observait depuis des années. Kiba parvenait à peine à respirer devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Tant de délicatesse, de sérénité, de calme, d'énergie et de grandeur, réunis en une seule et même personne, le bouleversait et l'emplissait d'un sentiment nouveau qui lui donnait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps, d'aller interrompre se moment féerique mais aussi de rester là à le contempler pendant des heures. Il ne put se détacher de la silhouette qui dansait devant lui. Il était happé dans la bulle angélique formée autour de cet être si parfait, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu arrêter cette chorégraphie entêtante, alors il resta caché dans son buisson, fasciné comme jamais pendant ce qui lui sembla aussi éphémère qu'une poignée de secondes.

Quand les mouvements s'arrêtèrent, la bulle se dissout et le charme aussi. Pour ne pas le rompre totalement Kiba, retourna discrètement à son poste, une légère déception l'accompagnant. Il y resta songeur, se repassant encore et encore l'entrainement auquel il venait d'assister, sorti de sa contemplation, une petite voix intérieure lui dit que ce n'était pas Hinata qu'il avait observé, mais il la fit taire rapidement. Quand la fin de son tout de garde arriva, il se leva, un léger sourire aux lèvres, toujours empli de ce calme qui avait surgit lors de la vision de son ange de beauté et de douceur. Arrivé près d'Hinata, il passa lentement une main sur la joue de la jeune fille, elle était fraiche comme si elle n'avait fourni aucun effort, la jeune fille avait l'air paisible et fragile ainsi allongée sous sa couverture. Il passa ensuite devant Shino, puis Neji sans un regard pour eux et alla réveiller Tenten.

Des voix, tout autour de lui, des voix qui résonnent. Il se concentre pour ouvrir les yeux, tout son corps est douloureux comme si il était passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Ils ont été attaqués, Hinata, elle est en danger, il se relève brusquement.

"Kiba !" le cri résonne à ses oreilles. Il regarde la pièce où il se trouve, elle est blanche, immaculée et blanche, et Hinata se tient à coté de lui, ainsi que Sakura. Alors il se souvient, il reprend pieds dans le présent. Neji, où est Neji, il l'a abandonné. Il s'est effondré, mon Dieu, s'il lui est arrivé quoique ce soit, il ne s'en remettra jamais. Il aime Neji, il aime tous les Neji, son amant comme le petit Neji dont il s'occupe.

- Neji ! sa voix est rauque comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis une éternité.

- Il va bien, le rassure Hinata. Il est avec Tsunade, elle s'occupe de lui.

- Je l'ai abandonné, j'ai flanché, je… je… Je lui avais promis, les larmes menacent de déborder de ses yeux cernés.

- Tu es humain Kiba, le contre Sakura et tu avais besoin de repos, ton corps s'est rebellé. C'est normal, tu n'as en rien abandonné Neji. D'ailleurs, il n'arrête pas de te réclamer.

- J'ai dormis longtemps ? demande-t-il au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Deux jours, répond Sakura, factuelle.

- Mais c'est une catastrophe, hurle Kiba, encore une nouvelle de ce genre et son self-control va le lâcher, il le sait il ne peut pas s'en empêcher mais la culpabilité le ronge.

- Tu vas commencer par te calmer, s'énerve Sakura. Il n'y a rien de catastrophique, Tsunade s'occupe de Neji, il est dans la chambre à coté de celle-ci et s'inq…

- Kiba !

Le cri parfaitement synchronisé d'Hinata et de Sakura retentit alors qu'il tombe en tentant de se lever de son lit. Il doit aller le voir, se rendre compte de ses propres yeux qu'il va bien, qu'il ne lui en veut pas, qu'il est toujours là. Comprenant qu'elles n'obtiendraient rien de lui tant qu'il ne serait pas rassuré sur le sort de Neji, les deux kunoichi l'aident à se rendre dans la chambre adjacente, non sans soupirs de mécontentement d'Hinata et ronchonnements de Sakura.

Quand il passe la porte, Kiba retrouve son ange de douceur et de beauté, celui de ses souvenirs, car ce n'était pas Hinata qui s'entrainait ce soir là, c'était Neji, son cœur se gonfle de bonheur. S'approchant doucement du lit, il emplit son âme de ce sourire offert, de ce visage tant aimé. Encore une fois les larmes embuent son regard mais cette fois-ci ce sont des larmes de bonheur. Il ne lui en veut pas, il le sait maintenant et le soulagement l'envahit. Les deux jeunes filles l'installent sur un fauteuil plus ou moins confortable face au lit et s'écartent. A son plus grand bonheur, Neji vient le rejoindre, s'assoit sur ses genoux et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Kiba se sent si bien ainsi. Il a l'impression de renaitre. Pourtant, lentement, insidieusement, le désespoir revient et son sourire s'efface. Il écarte son ancien amant de lui et lui demande, avec toute la douceur dont il est capable, d'aller dormir. Une fois fait, il soupire discrètement, il a su maitriser le tremblement dans sa voix. Encore un peu et il craquera de nouveau. Il aime être là, prêt de son amant, d'un autre côté, ça le fait tellement souffrir de le voir ainsi qu'il pourrait hurler. Hurler tout ce désespoir, cette douleur quasi incessante. Pourtant c'est plus fort que lui, il ne peut pas s'éloigner de Neji, il est toujours celui qu'il aime. Cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité enfantine le touche, l'émeut et le torture. Il l'aime à en mourir, à en devenir fou, d'ailleurs n'est-ce pas ce qui est en train de lui arriver.

Il se retourne vers Sakura et Hinata. La douleur dans le regard de leur ami est si terrible, si profondément ancrée en lui qu'elles n'ont besoin d'aucune parole pour comprendre sa demande. Il veut retourner dans sa chambre, s'éloigner un instant de celui qu'il aime même si cela le déchire autant que de rester. Parce qu'il ne veut pas que Neji s'inquiète, il ne veut pas à nouveau sombrer devant lui. Et c'est ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Perdre pieds, oublier la réalité et imaginer un nouveau présent où l'élu de son cœur serait là entier, pleinement, et à lui, rien qu'à lui. Lentement, elles le relèvent, il franchit les quelques pas difficiles qui le séparent de celui qui compte le plus au monde pour lui et lui dépose un baiser sur le front. A l'exact emplacement de la marque de la Bunke. Ce geste serre le cœur d'Hinata qui renforce sa prise sur lui comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'elle souffre aussi de voir son cousin dans cet état.

Puis, ils prennent la direction de la chambre de l'Inuzuka. Ils n'ont pas le temps d'atteindre son lit qu'il s'effondre en pleurs. C'est tellement injuste. Pourquoi ne le laisse-t-on pas récupérer celui qu'il aime ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas le droit à une once de bonheur ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas le droit de contempler à nouveau ce merveilleux balai qu'il avait surpris au lac ? Pourquoi ne le laisse-t-on pas aimer en paix ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'amour doit-il être si douloureux ? Pourquoi a-t-il dû le perdre mais pas totalement ? Quelque fois, il préférerait être mort plutôt que de vivre cette demi-vie et puis, il se rappelle Neji, le Neji en pleine possession de ses moyens, celui qui savait lui faire oublier ses craintes rien qu'avec une étreinte. Il donnerait tout pour le retrouver, il donnerait sa vie pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une poignée de secondes avec l'homme dont il est tombé amoureux.

Ses amies le relèvent et le conduisent à son lit. Elles l'allongent précautionneusement comme s'il allait se briser physiquement, il l'était déjà psychologiquement alors qu'importe. Puis, Hinata pose ses lèvres sur son front comme il venait de le faire avec son ancien amant. La douleur de ce geste tendre l'envahit tout entier. Plus jamais, plus jamais il ne veut qu'on le touche de cette façon à cet endroit. L'hystérie s'empare de lui. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Personne n'a le droit, pas même lui, pas tant qu'il ne sera pas lui-même. Ce geste, il leur appartient maintenant, c'était quelque chose de spécial entre eux, même si Hinata était celle qui la première avait eu ce geste pour son cousin. Il leur appartenait maintenant, il était le signe de la tendresse mutuelle qui malgré leurs caractères de cochons pouvait mettre fin à une dispute, les rassurait sur l'amour de l'autre, ce baiser c'était leur façon de se dire "Je t'aime" autrement que par des mots.

Les hurlements de Kiba attirent Tsunade qui le plaque violemment contre son matelas. Elle fait un signe de tête à Sakura qui s'approche de lui, une aiguille à la main, et injecte le produit directement dans ses veines. Le jeune homme se débat violemment, il ne veut pas se calmer, il veut sombrer, il veut toucher du doigt cette folie qui le nargue depuis si longtemps. Rien qu'un instant, une petite minute il veut savoir ce que cela fait d'abandonner, de ne plus espérer, ni le vouloir. Il veut juste se perdre, se perdre dans la douleur jusqu'au moment où il ne ressentira plus rien. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il entend Tsunade lui murmurer d'une voix tendre "Dors, tu en as besoin. Il t'a réclamé et s'est inquiété pour toi. C'est un bon signe, je suis sûre qu'il est encore là quelque part. Nous te le ramènerons, je te le promets." A ces mots, une dernière larme silencieuse, porteuse d'un infime espoir, glisse le long de sa joue pour venir mourir sur son oreiller. Il se dit alors qu'il veut toujours espérer, qu'il veut encore croire qu'il est possible de retrouver son amant.

* * *

L'auteure vous prie humblement de laisser votre avis en remplissant la petite case review.


End file.
